warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ratscar
Pinenose |livebooks=''Eclipse, Long Shadows, ''Sunrise, The Fourth Apprentice, Fading Echoes, Night Whispers, Sign of the Moon, The Forgotten Warrior, The Last Hope |deadbooks=None}} Ratscar is a brown tom with a long scar across his back and yellow teeth. History In the Power of Three Series ''Eclipse : Long Shadows : He now has an apprentice, Shrewpaw. Sunrise : In the Omen of the Stars Series The Fourth Apprentice : His apprentice is a warrior with the name of Shrewfoot. Ratscar is revealed to have been assigned a new apprentice, Pinepaw. Fading Echoes :Ratscar goes on a patrol with his apprentice, Pinepaw, and two other warriors, Crowfrost and Tigerheart. He is later seen on a patrol with Toadfoot and they find Firestar, Brambleclaw, and Jayfeather when they come to talk to Blackstar. :He is later fighting in the battle between ShadowClan and ThunderClan. He tries to fight Ivypaw, but Ivypaw beats him with the help of Blossomfall. It is noted that his apprentice, Pinepaw, is sick for a small period of time and she also appears fighting in the ThunderClan/ShadowClan battle. Night Whispers :Ratscar is beside Rowanclaw after the battle with ThunderClan as they set Russetfur beside her newly dug grave. Ratscar is also seen throwing ideas towards ShadowClan's new fighting ideas. :He is later seen watching his Clanmates play on the frozen lake. Sign of the Moon :Ratscar is training in the Dark Forest. He is told by Hawkfrost to attack Blossomfall when she begins training with them. Ivypool thinks that it's not surprising that he is there, as he had always seemed a bit shifty. The Forgotten Warrior :Ratscar's apprentice, Pinepaw, has become a warrior, recieving the name Pinenose. :Ratscar is seen in the Gathering where Dawnpelt accuses Jayfeather of murdering Flametail. He calls out and asks Jayfeather if he is sure he wasn't just helping the water kill Flametail. The Last Hope :He is first seen on patrol with Stoatpaw. Lionblaze comes up to the border to provoke a fight. Ratscar sends Stoatpaw forward first. Lionblaze stares in dismay, and sends Stoatpaw reeling, and insults Ratscar. He comes up to Lionblaze and inflicts many wounds on Lionblaze, who does nothing. :Later, in the battle with the Dark Forest, he appears at in the head of a patrol. Lionblaze tells him to move forward just one claw-length at a time. :He fights with Shredtail, who calls him a traitor. Snowbird throws Shredtail off and it is revealed that she is his sister and declares that he is not a traitor. Shredtail then reveals to her that her brother has been training in the Dark Forest. Trivia *He has been mistakenly described with russet fur. *In The Last Hope, during the battle with the Dark Forest, he is expressing confusion at the cats and says, "Who are they? I've seen cats who I thought were dead!", despite the fact he was training in the Dark Forest. Character Pixels Family Members '''Sister:' :Snowbird: References and Citations Category:ShadowClan Cat Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Sunrise characters Category:Mentors Category:Warriors Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:Minor Character Category:Characters Category:Night Whispers characters Category:Place of No Stars Visitors Category:Sign of the Moon characters Category:Senior Warrior Category:The Forgotten Warrior characters Category:Hollyleaf's Story characters Category:The Last Hope characters Category:Place of No Stars Trainees